1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing dynamic speech fluency analysis in any language. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for dynamically analyzing temporality in an individual's speech in order to selectively categorize the speech fluency of the individual. Further embodiments embrace providing speech training based on the results of the dynamic analysis.
2. Background and Related Art
Educational environments are currently available for individuals to learn a second language. For example, schools and universities provide foreign language classes wherein instructors teach vocabulary, grammar and pronunciation. Other techniques for teaching second languages include audio and/or video programs that teach foreign languages.
In some instances, the foreign language is English. English as a second language (“ESL”) programs are available to teach individuals English, where English is not their native tongue. While ESL programs have proven particularly helpful to students who desire to learn English in order to participate in English school systems, the diversity of English proficiency among ESL students presents a difficulty in determining a proper class placement for the ESL students.
For example, the ESL students are personally evaluated by faculty members of an English school system to determine the proficiency of each ESL student in speaking and understanding the English language. The personal evaluation is used as the basis for placement of the ESL students into appropriate class levels. While this technique is currently available for the placement of ESL students into appropriate class levels, the time demands of personally evaluating each ESL student can prove to be challenging on the part of the faculty members making the proficiency determination, especially in areas where large populations of ESL students live. And when the required amount of time is not taken to understand and evaluate the proficiency of every ESL student, an ESL student may be placed in an inappropriate class level for his/her proficiency in speaking and understanding the English language. The results of inappropriate class placement of ESL students include causing the educational environment to be excessively challenging or unduly easy for the ESL student, both of which impede optimal educational growth of the ESL student.
While the representative example above relates to English as a second language, challenges are experienced in all languages relating to the ability to measure fluency. And, while techniques currently exist that are used to measure or otherwise determine fluency, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques for evaluating a student's oral language proficiency.